Lucky Me
by kalen1
Summary: Tsuchiura felt he’s the luckiest man alive. He was able to marry the girl he loves, Hino. He’s able to have her, not Tsukimori. A popular pianist, a woman he loves, what more could he wish for? Rated M for mature content.


**Lucky Me **

**Summary:** Tsuchiura felt he's the luckiest man alive. Why? Well, he was able to marry the girl he loves, Hino. He's able to have her, not Tsukimori. She was his before him but he already left her. A popular pianist, a woman he loves, what more could he wish for? He's really damn lucky, right? Rated M for mature content.

**Disclaimer:** I don't wish La Corda D'Oro to become mine. I only want to become Hino. So there. Characters are definitely not mine.

**Author's Note:** I'm definitely not done yet with the upcoming chapters. There seems to be some problems with my laptop. Good grief. But anyhow, I was able to finish this new story that has been requested for over a loooooong time. I do apologize. Well, again another M fic here and expect grammatical error. I need a proofreader. Argh. I'm soooo busy nowadays and I don't have time to write. I'll try to update 'You Don't Know…' as soon as I can.

Somebody requested for this fic. One of the readers of my other fic 'You Don't Know…' And I also got curious what I could do between this two. Well, I'm not really sure. Dedicated to the one who requested:_**The_Last_Vampire_1982**_. I hope that everyone who'll read this one would like it. Well, I can't wait what you guys would say. I'm actually pretty nervous.

I do apologize. There's some mismatch with the characters. So, this is a new version. Gomen. Gomen. *blush*

So, let's start the story…

******************

Tsuchiura stared at the clock on the wall as he opened the door inside his home. He quietly stared at the darkened place, no one seems to be home except for him. He took his jacket off and lazily placed them on a chair nearby. He went straight at the bar and poured himself some wine and lazily sat on the cushioned sofa. He just came back from a practice for the biggest concert of the year, taking much of his time and causing him to go home late at night. But this does not matter, he said with a smile on his face as he took a first sip from his glass of wine.

Lucky Me. That's what I've been thinking ever since I married the woman that I love. Huh, no one can beat that. I certainly can tell everyone, even to the point of shouting it out loud that I got that girl. That girl who had been able to open up my heart and gave a new meaning to my life. If not for her, I wouldn't be able to play the piano without any hesitation. If not for her, I wouldn't be able to get to where I am right now.

Right now, the name Tsuchiura Ryoutaru has become one of the biggest names in Japan. Yes, I'm very proud to say that. I am now known to be one of the best pianists in Japan and I usually play concertos in different orchestras in different countries. Aside from majoring in the piano, I've also taken up a degree in education and now, I'm also currently teaching piano in Seiso Gakuen. And the most important achievement that I have right now is the woman that I've loved for several years, Hino Kahoko, is happily married to me. I'm so proud to boast that my name Tsuchiura is attached next to her name. Yes, that intriguing girl who had carved history as the first general education student to have participated in the concour has been married to me.

I've been the luckiest man alive since I married her. Yes, I am the luckiest.

I am proud enough to even shout to the whole world that I, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, had made her 'yes' in my proposal of marriage. It was not Yunoki-senpai's extravagant gift-giving courtship that made her say yes. It was not Hihara-senpai's refreshing boy-next-door personality that made her yes. It was not that angelic smile of Shimizu that made her yes. And definitely, it was not that annoying existence named Tsukimori that was not able to make her succumb. It was me, the one closest to her, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro.

It had a nice ring to it, Tsuchiura Kahoko. It was the best name for the most wonderful existence in this world.

I'm really proud of my own achievements. I had nothing more to wish for. Everyone asked what happened to Tsukimori after our marriage and to be honest, I have not a slightest clue to what happened to the arrogant violinist. I only heard news that he has been on continuous trip in different countries. No news about his reasons for acting so. All I heard that he has no plans, as of this time, in coming back. Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai wished us both luck with our marriage though I could feel bitterness behind their smiles and congratulations. I had nothing against our senpais but I knew that it was all to hide their sadness. And as for Tsukimori, hah, I won. I definitely won.

It's already 10 in the evening, I noted as I stared at the clock once again. I took another sip of the brandy as I let my back touch the soft cushioned pillow. Ten o'clock, huh? I told myself. It was just the same almost five years ago. The same time that I first had her… I mentally noted as he closed his eyes.

********************

_~Flashback~_

We had a hell of a night celebration the day we graduated from Seiso. Mori, Amou, Hino, Tsukimori and I had finally graduated from Seiso. Amou decided to celebrate it in a cottage outside the city. It was a great idea, I thought because after this, we are all going to have our own ways. Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai, who both graduated ahead of us, are now attending a music university in Tokyo. Well, I don't know the story with Yunoki-senpai and I've heard it caused some problems in their family with this decision. Afterwards, he and Hihara had decided to rent an apartment as he decided to leave the house of Yunoki and start on his own. Tsukimori, on the other hand, had been much busier with concerts as he was invited to go with Hamai Misa for concerts locally and internationally. So I seldom see the guy's face and to all my care since I'm always pissed whenever I see his face because whenever I see him, he's always with Hino. It's a good thing he's not available to join this party for another concert. Stupid freak. Yunoki-senpai and Hihara-senpai couldn't make it because of an orchestra that they've decided to join in. Apparently, the two of them had their own solo concerto so they wouldn't be able to attend. This leaves the rest of the second years for which I'm the only guy. Thanks to that almighty music lord, Tsukimori!

Agh, I'm really pissed off with that stupid guy!

"Ryou, what the heck are you thinking? Damn it," Mori cursed underneath. "I told you not to be rough!" she almost yelled. I stared at the girl underneath me with her hair disheveled, her blouse open with her breasts swaying as I pound inside her.

"And I thought you liked it when I play rough with you?" I said teasingly as I placed her legs on top of my shoulders. "Like this," I said and pumped hard and fast inside her.

"Oh! Damn it!" she screamed. "Fuck!"

Oh yeah, I'm in the middle of screwing Mori. Everyone was drunk inside and had fallen asleep inside. Mori and I decided to fool around by fucking around. Man, I don't know when this started. It must be that booze effect. Moments ago, we're inside the cottage until Mori got feely-touchy to me. I was surprised when she suddenly unzipped my pants and started sucking me off. And before things could get out of hand, while we're sitting infront of a bunch of drunk people, I dragged her out and started fucking the hell out of her. If you're to ask me why the hell am I screwing Hino's accompanist…that was something I had not intended.

********************

It was that day. I was looking for Hino around the school. I've searched for her in the practice rooms until it hit me the thought that she most probably would be on the rooftop. I went there with a smile on my face until I opened the door. There I saw Hino and Tsukimori passionately kissing one another. 'What the heck was that?' I asked as I hurriedly went out of the door and had my back on the wall. 'Isn't that Tsukimori and Hino? No, I don't…think so…'

_BAG!_

I suddenly flinched at the sound of 'something' hitting the door. "Tsukimori-kun, we shouldn't. We're at the rooftop…what if someone suddenly goes inside?" I heard Hino's voice. What the heck is going on?

"That's why we're here so that no one would be able to go in," Tsukimori said in a low but rough tone.

What the heck? What the heck are they doing now?

"Ooohhh…" Moan? Why is Hino moaning at the other side of the door?

"I've missed you so much…" Tsukimori's voice echoed. "…Kahoko…" he said nonchalantly. "I've always been thinking on you while on tour. Don't ask me to stop now because I will not…"

"Tsu…Ren…oooohhhh…" Hino's voice echoed once more.

What the hell? I clenched my fist tightly as I heard louder moans at the other side of the door. When did this happen? I had always been with her almost all the time and yet, I was not aware that something is going on between the two. I slowly slid my back on the door as I listened further to the moans between Hino and Tsukimori. This is too much to…

Hino's moans…it was so heavenly… And no matter how I despised that Tsukimori, I can't help but get a hard on as I listen to her sexy voice echoing from the other side of the door. Hell, I don't care if she's doing Tsukimori at this moment! I closed my eyes and slowly undid my pants and started pumping my right hand on my cock. I can only imagine if I was the one with her right now. Kaho…

I was almost at the verge of my release when I felt a warm hand touching my hand. My eyes grew wide as I saw Mori standing infront of me with lustful eyes. "What…" I said in a low tone as she leaned to my ear and whispered, "Let me help you with that, Tsuchiura…" she said. "It'll be much better, I promise you…" she added. She knelt infront of me and started licking the tip of my cock. I closed my eyes once more as she slowly sucked my cock inside her mouth. She started in a slow motion and I fought the urge not to moan as she sucked me off.

"Oh Ren!" Hino screamed on the other side of the door. Damn, Hino! I cursed inside as I had my release inside Mori's mouth. I let out a silent sigh as sweat drops off from my forehead. Then I suddenly felt Mori's hand on my face and whispered, "That was really delicious, Tsuchiura." She leaned forward and gave me a kiss, with her tongue circling my mouth.

********************

"More!" Mori screamed as I continued pounding inside her. "Ooohhh…"

Yes, ever since that day, I started screwing Hino's accompanist. I've been having her to take out all my frustrations after that day. And even how much I screw Mori, I just can't get my head off of Hino. Damn, Tsukimori. When did he ever made his move on her? Damn him!

I slowly pulled my cock inside her and started zipping my pants. "You need to get some sleep," I said as I helped her get up and somehow managed to fix her clothes.

"I want more, Ryou…" she said lustfully.

"No, that's enough for the night. I'll take you to your room," I said as I scooped her on my arms and started walking towards her room. She must be really drunk because she fell asleep right at that instant and I gently tucked her on the bed. I slowly went out of the room and sigh as I walked towards my room. This is really going out of hand. I need to clear my head on what I'm going to do with Mori. As I walked towards my room, I saw Hino sitting on the corridor, just infront of my room.

"Hino?" I asked as I walked near her.

She slowly opened her eyes and greeted me, "Tsuchiura…" she said with a soft smile.

"What are you doing here? You'll catch a cold," I said.

"I was trying to get back to my room but I can't seem to walk straight. I'm really feeling dizzy…" she said.

"Baka. It's because you drank too much. Here, let me help you back to your room," I offered as I held her by the shoulder.

"Thank you, Tsuchiura," she said with her eyes closed.

"You shouldn't drink like this. Why the hell have your been recklessly drinking?" I asked as we approached her room. I did not receive any response as we continued to walk. I stared at her and sighed. She must be really drunk too. Women, they should not be drinking too much. I opened the door of her room and led her inside. I gently laid her on the bed and sat beside her as I watched her sleep. I stared at the clock and saw it was already ten. I should be going back to my room now. I need to sleep too.

I stood from her side when I felt a pair of hands on my arms. I turned my head and saw Hino with half-opened eyes. "Please don't leave me," she said. "Please, I'll do anything for you, just don't leave me…"she added.

"Hino…" I called out.

She closed her eyes and suddenly said, "Ren…"

I gritted my teeth. What the hell? Why are you mentioning that stupid guy's name? "He's not here, Hino. I'm the one who's with you…" I said as I roughly lounged my lips on hers. "I'll make you forget that stupid guy!" I roughly took the liberty of taking her clothes off and continued to kiss her as I let my hands roam her body. Baka, Tsukimori.

I moved between her legs and started licking her clit, moving my tongue on her opening as she moaned. "Oooohhh…"

I paused for a while and said, "You taste so delicious, Hino. If that guy thinks that her girl won't be snatched away, well, he's very wrong, really wrong. I slowly moved on top of her and positioned my cock on her inviting opening. "I'll fuck you real good, Hino," I said as I pushed my cock inside her as she let out a loud moan. I slowly move inside her as I began to go deep with each thrust. I leaned over her as I started sucking her nipples with my hands roughly gripping her butt.

"Oh yes!" she screamed as I quicken the pace and had her moan more and more.

This feels so good, fucking Hino is the best. Moments later, I let out a huge load inside her. I could feel my cock pulsating with tension of being able to take Hino. Then I was suddenly pushed off and had me lying on the bed as she began to caress my cock. Man, having my body thrown by Hino had me another hard on. I could go on like this for all night! She then started licking my cock and took it inside her mouth with her teeth gently grazing the side of my cock. "Oooohh…" I moaned as I shut my eyes. Suddenly, I felt her warm mouth leaving my cock and I grunt with disapproval. I opened my eyes to protest but there I saw her holding my cock as she went on top of me. She then impaled her cunt on my cock and had me flying with such joy. "Ooohh…" I watched her ride my cock as she moved so fast on top of me. I sat on the bed as I started sucking and playing with her breasts, bouncing up and down. This is heaven!

"Oh yes! Oooohh…" Hino moaned as she continued to ride on my cock. Her eyes shut tight as sweat forms on her forehead. She looks sexy being bare naked and all that on top of me. I could really go on like this forever.

She looks divine with her gently swaying with her movements. "Fucking beautiful. You look so fucking beautiful, Hino," I said as I put both of my hands underneath her bottom, enjoying its softness as she goes on fucking my cock. "Ooooh… Hino, you do it so well. Just don't stop. Continue ramming your pussy with my cock! Oooohh…" I moaned in delight. Moments later, I felt her walls clamping my cock. I couldn't take it anymore. I clenched my eyes tight as I had another released inside her. Afterwards, she fell slumped on my shoulder, falling asleep soundly.

I smiled. I had her. I finally had her.

********************

"So, you were finally able to nail the girl of your dreams," Mori asked in a low tone. We were sitting at the back of my car. After the incident with Hino, I finally confessed to her. I told her everything that I feel and that I could wait for her, until she's ready to move on with Tsukimori. She smiled bitterly on the mention of that stupid violinist name but agreed to consider.

"Yes, so about the two of us…" I said but was cut short as she drew my face and gave me a long wet kiss. I pushed her gently, holding her by the shoulders and stared at her. "I'm sorry. It won't work out between us," I said, putting stress to its meaning. She's a nice girl, I know, but I love Hino more than anyone.

"Ryou, I know that you loved her even from the very beginning but have you not consider, nor have any part there in your heart for me? Ryou, I love you so much…" she said, tears falling down from her eyes. "I've been loving you ever since."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't…" I answered with my head down.

"No, you just didn't try! Kaho is one of my friends but why does she have to have you as well?! Tsukimori already have her!" she yelled, looking at me with so much hatred.

I narrowed my eyes upon the mention of the male violinist. "Don't you mention that guy's name ever again," I said sternly. If there's one thing I hate most in this world, it's that guy's existence. Why does that guy ever have to exist anyway?

Mori backed off upon seeing me angry. I know she could tell. She easily reads me so she knew I'm definitely mad. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I didn't mean to mention his name. Please don't get mad at me," she pleaded, putting her hands over my cheeks.

"Alright. Alright. Forget it," I said, shrugging her hands off. "Like I told you, I'm serious about Kaho. I can't do this anymore with you. You deserve someone better than me," I said, moving a little away from her as I stared outside the window. "Find another guy who'll love you and only you." Moments later, I felt her warm hands moving on my clothe pecker. I suddenly jerked off when I felt her unzipped my pants. "Stop!" I yelled at her but was too hesitant to roughly push her which might injure her afterwards.

"Even if I'm just the second, I don't care. Just please don't leave me, Ryou," she said as her small hands slid up and down of my cock. She gave it small little kisses around as she licks my entire length. This girl really knows how to pleasure me. Damn it! I cursed as I clenched my fist and my eyes, feeling all warm all over my body. I opened my eyes and said, "Suck it, bitch," I commanded. She smiled at me and slid my cock inside her mouth. She kept on sucking me as if it's the only thing that's keeping her alive. I bent over and reached down as I slipped off her blouse and bra, exposing her chest infront of me. I started tweaking her nipples roughly as she moaned while she keeps on sucking my cock. "Fuck me, Ryou, please fuck me as you please," she pleaded.

I let out a silent sigh and opened my eyes. "Take off your skirt and sit on me," I said, waiting for her to fix herself. She hurriedly took the rest of her clothing and hurriedly climbed on my lap as I held my cock in place, just at the entrance of her already wet core. This girl, she's always ready to take off her clothes just to get fucked by me. I placed my hands on my shoulders and forced her down with one hard thrust, burying all of my cock deep in her pussy.

"Oh yes!" she screamed as she started rocking her hips against my lap. I started thrusting upward, meeting her thrust per thrust. It's sex, that's the definition of our relationship, nothing more, nothing less. I leaned forward and sucked one of her erect nipples, causing her to moan much louder. Moments later, I filled her core with cum as I felt my cock slowly softening inside her core. Her head slumped on my shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Mori, this would me the last time," I whispered to her.

"I know. I just wanted to have a good fuck, that's all," she said in a whisper. "Fuck me in the ass, Ryou, for old time's sake," she added.

I closed my eyes and breathe deeply. I guess it won't be that bad. Maybe, it'll be the last time we'll be seeing each other so might as well give her what she wants. Besides, I owe her so much. I yanked my pants off including my underwear as I opened the door of the car. I went out and immediately pulled her near, making her kneel on the edge of the seat with her ass up in the air, waiting eagerly to get fucked.

"Go ahead, Ryou, fuck your slut," she motioned, wiggling her bare ass towards me. I wasted no time as I penetrated her tight hole. Once inside, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back as I pushed forward. In no time, I was completely buried inside her tight asshole. I picked up the pace, fucking her faster and harder until I was able to extract my whole length and re-penetrate her hole over and over again.

"Oh yes, fucker, I'll definitely miss your cock! Oh yes!" she screamed in delight, throwing her head around.

We didn't share a deeper relationship, just pure lust. I did not lusted over her body, I know. I know I only used her to vent over my emotions but now that I have Kaho, there's no need for a replacement, for a substitute. All I need is her…

_~End of Flashback~_

********************

Right after that, Kaho decided to accept my offer and even though we were just in first year college, we immediately got married and strived to finish and continue our music career. Kaho, on the other hand, had improved much better in the violin and teaches violin for the elementary students. She was offered to perform in some concerts from time to time but that was all. She was even offered a teaching spot in Seiso but she had politely refused, saying that she had her hands full with children that she couldn't leave. Well, I had nothing against that. As long as she's happy, I'm okay with it.

Moments later, I heard a car parked infront of our house. I stood, moving like a hawk in the darkness. There I saw a blue car parked infront of our house. Who could it be? I quietly asked as I peeked in the glass near the front door. And then, Kaho came out of the car with a sad smile on her face and hurriedly went to the front gate. Kaho? I asked with no sound coming out from my mouth and was stunned to see Tsukimori coming out of the driver's seat, rushing towards her. What is he doing here? I asked, surprised to see my old rival back in Japan, much less, infront of our house.

"Kahoko!" I heard him scream as she hurriedly went inside our backyard. I did not move as I stared at the two. It's strange. I couldn't move at all. I felt like frozen here in the spot to where I am standing. I don't know if it was a good thing that I did not open the lights or what.

"Ren, please, you have to go now. Ryou might be coming any minute from now," I heard her say as she was pinned by the door. "Please…" she begged.

"Kahoko, I've been a fool for acting like I had in the past. I know you're married with Tsuchiura but can't you consider? I'm still inlove with you and only you!" he said, banging his fist on the door. I clenched my teeth as I continued to listen, still stuck to where I am standing. "I only want you, Kahoko," he added.

"Ren," she called out. I stared at them, seeing them passionately kissing infront of our door. I closed my eyes and beckoned my legs to move. I don't want to watch this any further. I have to go. I can't stand this anymore.

After a while, I quietly moved out of the spot to where I am standing and went straight to our bedroom and slumped my back by the bed. What is he doing here? What is he up to? I asked to no one in particular as I shut my eyes and waited for Kaho to enter our room. After a few moments, I opened my eyes once again. No, it must've all a bad dream. A nightmare. I don't believe that I saw Tsukimori out there, just infront of our house. I must be seeing things. No, I didn't see my wife kissing him, my archrival. She's mine, only mine, isn't?

I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes. It must be the booze effect or something. But I only drank a glass of wine. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking shit.

_Click!_

Upon hearing the door opening, I did not flinched and I kept my eyes closed tight. I felt the soft steps of heels entering our bedroom. I did not moved first until I felt a shift of weight on the side of the bed. I listened as I heard a soft thud of heels as she removed it from her feet.

I let out a silent sigh and called, "Kaho." I sat on the bed and moved towards her sitting form.

"Ryou," she said, surprised that I called her out. "How long have you been awake?" she asked as I sit on the bed.

"Just now," I lied as I embraced her tightly within my arms. "I missed you, Kaho," I said, whispering huskily on her ears. I laid her down on the bed and started kissing the side of her neck. "I want you, Kaho," I whispered as my right started moving down the hem of her skirt while the other goes beneath her blouse.

"Ryou, it's already…ooohhh…" she moaned as I got one digit massaging her clothe pussy.

I did not listen to his disapproval but continued my ministrations of her as I inserted two fingers immediately inside her core. She's so wet. I bent my head down as I slipped her panties off her and started eating her cunt. I focused on her clit, moving up and down as I insert my tongue every so often. I could hear her stifle moans as I kept on eating her. That's right, Kaho. You're moaning for me.

I shifted from the bed as I sat while holding her legs and placing them on my shoulders. As her legs were parted between my shoulders, I had my hands moved underneath her blouse and started massaging them. You're mine, all mine, my head screams as I kept on licking her wet core.

"Ryou…ooohh…" she moaned. "Sto…ooohhh…" she moaned louder. I stopped for a moment and had her body lie completely on the bed and started inserting two fingers back inside her again while my thumb kept on playing with her clit. I started pumping my fingers in and out, going fairly quick as my movements became faster and faster, making her moan louder and louder. Moments later, I felt her walls clamping my fingers, she's near her orgasm. I had inserted another finger inside her and moved faster as I my other hand squeezed one of her breasts. "Oh god!" she screamed as her juices started to flow out of her pussy. She let out a sigh, breathing heavily as she lied on the bed still. I had already pulled out my fingers as I licked her juices watching her chest moving up and down. I bent once again and started licking the remaining juices coming out of her. This pussy is all mine, no one else.

"We're not yet done, Kaho," I said as I held her legs apart.

"Ryou, please…" she begged but I did not pay attention to her plea as I held my cock and shoved it inside her still wet cunt. I started pumping fast inside her core as she kept on moaning. Yes, you're moaning for me, Kaho. Only for me. "Oh god…ooohhh…" she kept on moaning.

Moments later, I let out a loud grunt and as I filled her with my cum. I immediately lied by her side. She immediately rose from the bed and went straight to bathroom. I stared at the door of the bathroom but did not move from the bed. Why can't you… I asked but did not finish the sentence. "Kaho…" I called out as I slowly closed my eyes and fell into slumber.

The next day, I woke up without her by my side. I glanced at the clock by the bedside table and saw that it's already past 7AM. She must have started preparing for breakfast already. A smile formed in my face and immediately went to fix myself. This is one special day, I said to myself. As I went down from our bedroom, I could smell the sweet fragrance of newly toasted bread and fried eggs. As I got into the kitchen, I saw her, with her back facing me, preparing the fried rice.

"Good morning," I greeted with a smile on my face.

"Morning," she answered without turning her back. "Give me a minute and the fried rice would be ready," she added as she kept on mixing the rice on the pan.

"Alright," I said as I fixed two cups of coffee. Moments later, she placed a bowl of rice infront of me and sat across my seat. I noticed that she's trying to avoid looking at me. I did not mind. I had other plans for this evening, that is all that matters.

"Ryou, I might be working overtime today. But I think I'll be home earlier than you would," she said while continuously staring at her plate. I did not reply. "That's fine. Maybe we'll be a little late today as well since Chiaki is such a perfectionist."

"Sorry," she said but her eyes are not looking at me.

I nodded and finished my meal. We did not spoke for the whole duration of breakfast. After we're done, she got my empty plate and started washing them. I stared at her, still sitting on my chair. "Did you enjoy last night?" I asked out of the blue, making her dropped the cup but not breaking it. "Kaho, why does it seem you were surprised by my question?" I asked. She did not respond and continued in washing the dishes. I put my right arm on the table and placed my right cheek on the palm of my hand. I waited for a couple of moments for her to reply but failed to get any response from her.

I let out a silent sigh and stood from my seat. I approached her and stood at her back with my hands placed at the sink, trapping her in place. "Why are you not responding, Kaho?" I asked, whispering it near her ear. "Well, if you're not answering, let me tell you one thing, I had not enough of last night," I said as I bent over but she quickly dodge out of me and started walking away.

"I'm sorry. I can't be late for my appointment," she said as she hurriedly went upstairs. I stared at her fleeting form but did not dare to run after her. I bent my head down and stared at the floor. You were always trying to run away from me, Kaho. It's as if you never really want me so near to you.

********************

"Tsuchiura, you seem to be in a pretty good mood today," Chiaki greeted me, holding a folder over his shoulder. I was a little early today. I immediately sat infront of the piano and started playing the first piece that came into my mind. Chopin. This is the first song I played with her. It was magical whenever I played a duet with her. Only with her…

I nodded my head and stopped playing as he approached me on stage. "Pretty much," I said as I rested an arm on the piano and sat up on the side, facing him.

"Well, if this goes on, we could have a good practice today. I'll let you go home early today if and only if everything goes well," he said, placing the folder over the piano.

"Great," I said with a smile on my face. "That's perfect. Today is my wedding anniversary." I added, looking at the piano keys infront of me.

"I see. Well then, I'm counting on you for a good practice, Tsuchiura," he said with a smile, patting me over the shoulder. "The others would be here in a few minutes. Don't tire those hands of yours yet."

"No problem," I said as I watched him leave for a while.

There had been no problem with the practice and as promised, we all get to go home earlier than the usual. I decided to drop by in the school to where Kaho teaches. It might be a good idea to surprise her and then we could be able to get a nice dinner outside. There's no one in sight inside the faculty room so I decided to let myself in and sit in a corner near her desk. I'm sure she's still fixing something somewhere here in this school. My wife seems to be pretty workaholic. Suddenly, I heard someone moaning. It came from a small room just near to where I was sitting. I stood from my seat and peek on the slightly open door and there I saw the most horrific scene I could see in my life.

There I saw Kaho kneeling infront of Tsukimori, licking his cock as he held her hair with his eyes closed, their sides facing the door, towards me. How could this be happening? I asked myself as I watched her lick his cock from his balls to the tip of his cock and then takes him again all the way till the base of his cock. No, she had not taken my cock ever again. The only time she did that to me was when we were drunk during that time for our high school graduation party. I felt jealousy covering me as it seems she's enjoying taking him inside her mouth.

"Kahoko," he called out softly as he started pumping inside her mouth vigorously. She did not complain although he's thrusting hard inside her mouth. "I'm cumming," he said as he pressed her head tightly, disheveling her hair. I could see her drinking his cum till the very last drop. Moments later, she licked the tip of his cock clean.

"That won't be enough, right?" she asked with a teasing smile as she stood from the floor and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"We've been away for ten years…" he said as he held her already exposed breast and started massaging it. "I want you, you and only you," he added as he started sucking one of her nipples.

"Ooohhh…" she moaned as one of his hands snaked around her waist and continued sucking her pert nipples. His other hand then started exploring her body, moving down between her legs. She's enjoying it, I could see. She was always reluctant whenever I fuck her. But to him, she's very eager to give her body to him.

"I want your pussy, Kahoko. Let me eat you again," he said as he moved back and started stripping all his clothes. She smiled at him and started taking off her remaining clothes. After he stripped, he lied down on the floor and motioned for her to put her pussy infront of his face. She eagerly knelt infront of his face as he held her thighs.

"Oh god!" she screamed as she let him eat what's supposed to be mine. I moved my head to the side and closed my eyes. No, this is just a nightmare! I told myself. How could it be possible? She's married to me, ten years already. She wouldn't be committing adultery, right? No, I made sure to pleasure her every time I fuck her. I've been a good husband to her. I did not ask anything of her. I did everything for her. She's married to me, only to me. I shook my head and started to open my eyes again. Maybe, once I open my eyes again, I'd be seeing another scene. It can't be Kaho and Tsukimori inside that room.

But when I opened my eyes, I saw Kaho lying on top of Tsukimori as she sucked his cock as he's concentrating on her pussy. I can't believe it with my own eyes. She is doing 69 with Tsukimori, as if she was never married to me. I stared at the scene, unable to take my eyes off as I saw her licking his balls from time to time. I watched as she gave his whole length a very slow lick all the way to the tip and then engulfed him down to the base of his length. Kaho… I tried to call out. You remember you're married to me, right? I asked but no sound came out of my mouth.

Moments later, he motioned her to move as he came up behind her and started sliding a finger inside her core. He then began fucking her with his finger as she trashed her head side by side, enjoying his finger fucking her. "Oh, Ren. Fuck me. Oh god! Please, just fuck me," she begged, shaking her butt up in the air.

"Kaho," he called out as he pulled her, making her sit on his lap as he sat on the floor. "How many times have you dreamt of me doing this to you?" he asked as his hands started massaging her breast.

"Each damn day," she answered as he slid his finger back into her core. She spread her legs wide apart, giving him more room and giving me a much better view of her glistening pussy.

"Kaho…" he said as he continues massaging her breasts. "I've always thought of doing this with you over and over again," he said to her as he kisses the side of her neck.

"Oh god, Ren…" she moaned, her eyes closed. One of her hands snaked around his neck while the other is holding his cock, pumping up and down. "I love you," she said, loud and clear.

"I love you as much," he said as she positioned his cock at her wet entrance.

"Fuck me, like you always did," she begged. He held her hips up as she impaled herself with his cock. He then started thrusting up and down as she trash her head in delight. "Oh yes! Ren!" she screamed as he continued to fuck her. He then moved and had her bent, slamming his cock in and out of her pussy, fucking her harder and faster. This made her to scream more and more. "Fuck me! Oh yes!" she moaned as he held her arms at her side. "Yes! Oh yes!" she screamed louder. He then bent his knees and started mounting her like some jockey on a horse. She was screaming loudly as they continue to fuck. This went on and on for a few more minutes until she let out a loud scream and fell limp on the floor. He had his eyes shut as he also fell softly on the floor.

"I love you," she said as she embraced him tightly.

"And as much as I have," he answered as he embraced her as well.

Right after that, I started walking away and hurriedly went straight home. I wanted to scream. I wanted to go inside that room and beat the hell out of Tsukimori. But how could I? Seeing them in that state made my knees too weak to move, my mouth even went dry that no sound came out of my mouth.

"Kaho…" I called as I banged my fist into the steering wheel of the car as I felt tears coming out from my eyes.

********************

Right after coming home, I fixed myself a bottle of brandy and gulped it down straight. I never drank this way. Only tonight. Why of all time could it be tonight? Why does that asshole have to ever come back here in Japan? Why does she have to love him even after all these time? Questions kept on pouring inside my head as I went straight to our bedroom and lied on the bed. I sat up and started rubbing my head. I could feel the effect of the brandy that I drank. This is why I hate brandy of all the alcoholic drinks. But… darn! I drank it all!

"You're early tonight," a familiar voice asked. Though quite surprised, I moved my head and looked at the source of the voice. I stared and saw Kaho standing by the door, also quite surprised to see me, sitting on our bed.

"Yeah, Chiaki let us home earlier tonight," I simply told her as I stared at her. No, there's nothing disturbing with her. She still went home to me, to me, her husband. But why is it that the scene to where she was kneeling infront of Tsukimori kept on repeating inside my head? I can still see her panting and moaning as he kept on thrusting inside her. No, what matters most is that she's home, with me.

"Oh," she said as she took her shoes off and placed it on the side. Before, she never takes off her shoes like this. She always makes sure to leave her shoes by the door. She seems too lazy to do so in the past few days. "Chiaki-san sure is kind sometimes. Usually, you'd hear a long sermon before he'd ever let the whole orchestra go," she commented, her back facing me as she went inside the bathroom. As usual, you never even bothered kissing me or telling me you're home. But that's fine with me, you're here with me. Maybe, you've just smelled the scent of the alcohol.

Moments later, you emerged from the bathroom with a nightgown and sat on the other side of the bed. I had a grin on my face that you were not able to notice. You never even sat by my side. You always take the farthest position as possible from me. I watched her as she started combing her hair. She did not comment about the smell of the brandy. I did not even comment about the faint mark that I noticed at the side of her neck.

"You should go to sleep," she said. Her words seem empty; her lips curved upwards suggesting a smile but nothing more. When was the first time you've smiled like this, Kaho? Another question that I never voiced out as I simply stared at her. "You should be tired."

I closed my eyes as I shifted from the bed. "Chiaki sure is kind at times but today's special. It's our anniversary," I said as I stood from the bed and knelt infront of her. I held out a small jewelry box on my hand, raising it at the level of my face.

"Oh," she said, staring at the box for a moment and then picked the jewelry box from my hand. I stared at her, watching her picked the box as if out of compliance of the situation, nothing more, nothing less. "Ryou, I'm sorry. I've not bought anything for you. I was quite busy that…"

"You forgot," I finished it for her. You've been forgetting our anniversary for several years, Kaho. There was never a year you remember the day we got married.

"Happy tenth anniversary," I said with a smile on my face. Yes, that's right. I am with you, Kaho. We are bounded by marriage for ten long years and among all the things that happened in my life, it's you, the one that I really love.

"Ryou, I don't know what to say. Promise, I'll you a gift tomorrow," she said with a pair of guilty eyes as she held the box but never opening it. You always had these guilty eyes over and over again whenever you look at me. You don't need to hide it, I can tell.

"Just say thank you," I said with a warm smile. I could only smile because you're here with me. I can face anything. I can accept anything. I can do anything. As long as you're with me.

She smiled at me, the same smile she's been showing me for the last ten years. "Thank you, Ryou."

I moved forward and lied my head on her lap. "I love you, Kaho. I love you so much," I said, closing my eyes. Please, please don't leave me, I said quietly but did not voiced it out. I can't afford to lose you. You are my world, the only woman for me. She did not speak anymore. No, for the last ten years she never said that she loved me. She never mentioned anything at all.

But you're still mine, right? I'm still the lucky guy, isn't? You're still my Tsuchiura Kahoko, right?

**END**

**Author's Notes: **Chiaki, Chiaki. I'm thinking about Nodame Cantabele (not sure about the spelling though, sorry). I just used the name but you're free to imagine whatever he looks like. So, criticisms, reactions are welcome except for flames. Thanks. I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
